User blog:Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark/Special Events Comin' This Summer
Well, it seems like I have plans for this summer, here's a list of special summer events: June Events *June 9th is my friends B-Day. I hope you support her. ^_^ *June 9th - 10th is E3 2014. Her is the schedule: **Microsoft will start things off at 9:30am. **Electronic Arts (EA) is next at 12:00pm. **Then comes Ubisoft at 3:00pm. **Day 1 ends with Sony 6:00pm (Hope they talk about Mortal Kombat X) **Finally, on June 10, the final day of E3, Nintendo will not host a press conference for the second year. But instead, they will host a Digital Event. It'll be streamed online at 9:00am. It maybe Nintendo Direct. Everyone look forward to E3 2014! >:) *June 12th and 13th is Mitsuki Saiga (turning 41) and Takahiro Sakurai's (turning 40) birthday. Haa, my favorite voice actors~. <|D Ahem! Sorry, uh.. m-moving on. *June 18th is the release of the OP and ED of Mekakucity Actors: daze and days. The OP song, daze, is performed by MARiA from GARNiDELiA while the ED song, days, is performed by Lia. All songs are are composed by Jin himself! *June 22 is when my dad comes back from Taiwan after TWO YEARS SINCE 2012. And I think I'm gonna spend the night with my dad's family. Oh, god, not them. -_- *June 26th is the release of the first episode of Mekakucity Actors along with a cover of Children Record. I may go on with the DVD release, but I will let you guys guess. Like I said above, all songs are composed by Jin. *June 28th maybe the last Episode of Mekakucity Actors. NOOOO~!!!!!!!! oOo One of my most favortie anime serie is coming to an end! WHYYYYY?!?!?!?! Oh, I know why, IT'S 12 EPISODES LONG, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! >:P M-Moving on. *All June is a whole month of Pokémon, which is called: POKÉ-MONTH! See this video for more further information from TheCartoonGamer8000 and you'll understand. July Events *July 2nd is the release of the new album IA THE WORLD ~蒼~ (Ao / Blue) Free! Eternal Summer ''and ''Bakumatsu Rock is coming! Be sure to support the five sexy high school boys and that loudmouth Ryoma! ^_- *July 4th is... the 4th of July................ NEXT! *The following day is Season 2 of Space Dandy. Get ready for more aliens, boobies, robots, and more butt kickin' than EVER! *July 31 is the release of IA/VT -COLORFUL- on the PS VITA. I want MORE IA cuteness! >_< **UPDATE: Sorry guys, but the release has been delayed to Fall 2014. NOOOOO!!!!!!! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!!! DX August Events *August 14th - 15th is the Mekakucity Actors live event "MAKE a MEKAKUCITY". August 15th is also the day... of when we die in a pair, so take a friend and die until you come back to life with an eye ability and your friend dies in the Heat-Haze. And... My birthda- I am terribly sorry for that. I'm sorry. *August 22nd is my mom's birthday. nothing else. *August 29th and 31st is Makoto Kikuchi from THE iDOLM@STER (29th) and Hatsune Miku's Birthday (31st). Our main focus will be Miku's B-Day It's also the end of the summer, so I hope we wish Makoto a happy B-Day and Miku a happy 7th anniversary (Ah~, how they gow up so fast~ <|D)! I hope you look forward to these summer events! Is there anything I missed out? What events are you looking forward to? Let me know in the comments below. Happy Summer! :) Category:Blog posts